Hope
by QueenBee908.5
Summary: /hōp/ noun 1. a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen. ' he hoped that when he got to heaven, god would forgive him for taking his own life...' threesome pairing ! MxMxM Sess/kou/inu Yaoi !


disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or young and beautiful by: Lana del Ray

_The ceiling lights dimmed for a few seconds and slowly lit back up. The different levels of violet, blues and pinks illuminated every one in the room. Bringing their shadows out onto the clean white walls and raising them into the high ceiling of the ballroom. The Orchestra that took up the back wall of the room near a large white and gold staircase, slowly started bringing their instruments to life. The singer who was dressed in a sparkly silver gown that complimented her tall frame slowly started to hum as the cello and violins were brought to life by The men dressed in black tuxedos neatly lined up behind her. Guiding her into the first verse of the beautiful love song._

_**I've seen the world ..done it all ..had my cake now..**_

_**Diamonds.. brilliant ..in bel air now..**_

_It wasnt Lana del ray singing, but the beautiful young lady the wedding planner booked wasnt doing a bad job at imitating the singers Mezzo Soprano vocals. If everyone in the room closed their eyes you would think it was her._

_**Hot summer night, mid july, when you and i where forever wild !**_

_**The crazy days, city lights, the way you'd play with me like a child !..**_

_His ears twitched as he heard the soft whispers of the family members Oo'ing and aww'ing at the two figures in the middle of the dance floor. Under the dim spotlight of colors they swayed back and forth gently to the music that comfortably filled everyones ears. _

_He saw some whisper happily in each others ears while still keeping their eyes on the two men dressed in their best. The full white complimented both perfectly even though their feautures contradicted each other like summer and winter._

_The smaller male's ebony hair that use to reach his mid back had since been cut into a nicely trimmed mohawk for the occasion. He had to admit, the hairstyle fitted his friend's exotic features nicely. There was a better view of his strong naturally tanned neck .That was attached to a slim, but toned body. His ice blue eyes, that could reflect the coldest of artic weather when upset or the sparkling blue carribean sea when happy were currently closed as he rested his head against the chest of his lover.._

_Oh how he wished that was him.._

_**Ive seen the world..lit it up..as my stage now..**_

_His eyes trailed lower on the wolf demon,admiring how his muscular frame fitted well into his white button down dress shirt. His toned track legs and feet were covered by equally white slacks and dress shoes. He couldnt even compare his feautres to the one his close friend had, he was just so perfect.._

_and he ...just wasnt. _

_**And all the ways.. I got to know ..The pretty face and electric soul !..**_

_Camera's Silently flashed as the song slowly continued, building up to its climax. He couldnt help but look on at the other male with nothing but love and sadness in his eyes. All those years of being close to him and creating a friendlship that was no where near being broken. it was now..sitting and watching him hold another male in his arms did he regret never expressing how he truly felt _

_**Dear lord when i get to heaven..**_

_those eyes that were the same color as his but just a darker amber, stared lovingly down at the man in his arms.._

_**Oh how he wished that was him..**_

_**please let e bring my man!**_

_that beautiful hair...like a silver waterful going down the males strong lean back ...oh how he wished he could just run his hands through it.._

_**when he comes tell me that you'll let him in..**_

_his flawless pale skin that was the complete opposite of his lovers was tattoed naturally with the markings of his heritage. he knew from occassions when the demon never doned a top that they were scattered beautiful about his strong body underneath his attire._

_**All that grace all that body! all that face..**_

_**make me wanna party!**_

_**he's my sun he makes me shine..like diamonds !...**_

His eyes continued to scrutinez his body admiring every curve and angle that just screamed god but it wasnt until they rose higher on their journey of bliss did they pause to a cold stop on the mating mark at the base of his secret crush's neck...his reminder that..

he could never have him..

**Will you still love me?, when im no longer young and beautiful?**

his eyes sadly found the shiny wood flooring as he got lost in his own thoughts

the song continued on. at the sound of his best friends mothers voice caused inuyasha to lean over slightly so he could hear what she had to say to him more clearly.

"dont they make a beautiful couple...?" he heard her sigh happily as she leaned back and continued to happily watch her son and his mate have there moment in each others arms.

he knew it was a retoracle question but he couldnt help as his eye lifted up to watch the couple continue to sway lost in their own world. Even though he knew they would continue their friendship, he also new that there wasnt any room for him anymore. his heart belonged to another now. his ears twitched as he heard the beautiful demoness lean over to her husband and shared the same thoughts with him. Inuyasha slowly leaned back into his seat and watch the couple blankly as more flashes went off the song slowly coming to a close.

as the instuments slowly started to dye down the ballroom roared as everyone stood to applaud, inuyasha stayed glued to his seat, his fingers wrapped around the neck of his champaigne glass stiffly. it was like he was a statue. the realization of other people around him caused him to close in on him self hiding his emotions . as time went on the unhealthy walls that were half way broken down slowly build back up, as if in a dark realization that he would never be happy in the world he lived in

his body being surrounded by so many happy people caused him to have a sick feeling in his stomach and ran chills over his self destructing person. the old feeling that he thought he would never have again of feeling alone even though he was surrounded by so much love came back and now he would have to face it alone..

his blank stare never broke as a single tear escaped his eye. he looked down sadly at the white cloth that covered the table he occupied as he answered the question he new didnt need to be answer or would never be heard

"yea.."

Kouga and sesshomaru broke away from the world that only inhabited to of them to chuckle happily as their families cheered for them . flashes going off as they congragulated the couple. they looked back at each other blue meeting amber and slowly they closed in sharing a loving kiss

thats was the day not only did inuyasha's heart break..but his will to live crumpled along with it

"they do"

as the room slowly started growing quiet, the couple still wrapped in the bliss of their kiss. the singer who had paused to admire the couple. happily finished the final words the were coupled with a beautiful fading melody

**will you still love me ?... when im not young...and beautiful...?**


End file.
